


Draco's Information on Potter

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Harry is only mentioned, Implied stalker Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Based of a tumblr post, The Dark Lord needs information on Harry Potter, but while asking Lucius he is startled by Draco Malfoy, is Draco a stalker? Is Lucius really fed up with this behaviour?Well, that is kind of implied.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the original post, I do own the idea of how this went.

It was the summer holidays of Potter’s fifth year and Lord Voldemort was contemplating his lack of knowledge of his young irritation. He had general knowledge of his strengths and weaknesses, little knowledge of his homelife _, ‘though it came from Snape and Gods knows he’s biased’_ ; but he had no knowledge of other minor details that he really should know if he wants to get rid of young Potter quickly and without bother.

So, knowing only one of his servants with knowledge of Potter was available, Voldemort summoned Lucius Malfoy to the room.

“Lucius, I need you to tell me everything you know about Harry Potter”

Lucius froze mid bow over his Lord’s request.

“My Lord. Please don’t mention that name in this house!”

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed in anger and confusion.

“No”? “You dare say no to me, Malfoy”?

Lord Voldemort wondered what it was about the boy was that made his follower so scared of his name, he knew something had happened in the boys second year, perhaps he would get the story out of Potter by his next visit to the child’s mindscape.

Lucius could see he had angered his lord, so he hurried on.

“Of course, not my lord, just don’t say his name, I beg you”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes further, just what was it? He was more annoyed than angry at this moment, so he repeated the name to see what his follower would do.

 “Harry Potter?”

Suddenly numerous crashes and banging noises were heard from upstairs.

_They seem to come from the young Malfoy’s wing, perhaps the boy is working of his duelling?_

The doors suddenly slammed open as the young Malfoy leaned against them, quite dishevelled in his appearance.

_What on earth? -_

“DID SOMEONE SAY HARRY POTTER??!!?!

Lord Voldemort had frozen in both shock and disbelief at the behaviour of the Malfoy scion. Though he was curious as to the boy’s reaction. Before he could question either of the two, Lucius has spoken again.

“Please kill me, my Lord”

Lord Voldemort was in shock over the recent actions of his right-handed man, first he disrespects his Lord, then his heir acts mad, now he begs for his death?

“Lucius, what the fuck is this?”

Draco had been standing at the door since his outburst, his brain had registered that someone had mentioned the name Potter, and it was his father’s Lord; but all his brain could think of was Potter, Potter, Potter…

“My lord, if you wish to know about Potter, I have many notes about his person if you’re interested in learning them?”

Lord Voldemort silently shock himself out of his stunned state, he was interested in information, and going by the young Malfoy’s reaction he had plenty.  
_Perhaps he has been collecting this information to prove he is of use to my cause?_

Lord Voldemort followed the boy out of the office, leaving a slightly red Lucius behind.

Draco led the Dark Lord to a small room, just next to his, and upon entering, the only things of notice was the large sheet blocking the window, the other door, presumably leading to the boy’s chambers, and a large lump structure in the centre of the room.  
The young heir removed the sheet from the window, and light fell upon the table and shelf that was COVERED in folders, papers and boxes. A few photographs of the young Potter were stuck to the shelf, surprisingly some of them were of the boy at very young ages, long before Hogwarts.

Draco turned and faced the Dark Lord, a very serious look on his face.

“This my lord is my knowledge of Potter”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sort of information does Draco have on Harry?

Lord Voldemort approached the table and glanced at the papers, he was stunned!  
Just by glancing he could tell the research done was meticulous and thorough in detail.

“Malfoy, just what is all this ‘information’ that you have on Potter?”

Draco faced his lord and replied,

“My lord, over the past five years I have gathered all information I could on Potter in school, but then I realised that this wasn’t enough, he would mutter comments about things like ‘cupboards under stairs’ and ‘blue wigs’, and I wouldn’t understand any of it, so I researched his childhood and his muggle family; I found the ‘blue wig’ means one of his accidental magic incidents involving one of his teachers”.

The dark Lord was impressed with the boy’s initiative, but he had to ask…

“And what does the ‘cupboard under stairs’ mean?”

Draco’s expression turned dark,

“My lord, that is a reference to his sleeping quarters for the first eleven years of his life, his filthy muggle relatives had made him sleep in a shoe cupboard!”

The Dark lord was shocked, by the revelation of Potter’s treatment, the apparent untruthfulness of his spy, and the work of his young servant.

He needed to know more, any information he had on Potter’s homelife could not be trusted, considering his biases, he wouldn’t put suspicion on Snape, as he was told by the Headmaster about Potter’s home condition. Also, the young Malfoy had stomached through investigating such horrid muggles, to gather such information.  
_When he joins my ranks, he shall have to be one of my spies!_

“Young Malfoy tell me what other information you have on Potter”


End file.
